De árboles blancos y rosas azules
by Sinsajo21
Summary: Lyanna Stark es un espíritu libre, una loba salvaje. El viejo lobo quiere casarla con un ciervo, pero la loba preferiría llevar una espada a ponerse un vestido de novia. Puede que un dragón la haga cambiar de opinión...
1. La manada de lobos y el ciervo

**De árboles blancos y rosas azules**

Lyanna Stark es un espíritu libre, una loba salvaje. El viejo lobo quiere casarla con un ciervo, pero la loba preferiría llevar una espada a ponerse un vestido de novia. Puede que un dragón la haga cambiar de opinión...

**No sé lo que George RR Martin tiene en mente con esta historia, pero de verdad que no podía sacármela de la cabeza. No he acabado de leerme la saga, así que puede que alguien me diga que tengo algo mal, pero este es mi homenaje a la maravilla que es Lyanna Stark en **_**Canción de hielo y fuego.**_** Estoy enamorada de esta saga y no tengo ninguna intención de infringir los derechos de autor.**

PD: la longitud de los capítulos seguramente será variable. Algunos serán muy cortitos, otros largos... tendréis que soportarme, soy impaciente xD. Me ajustaré a la historia tal como la conozco hasta ahora, perdonadme si me desvío.

~X~

Capítulo uno: La manada de lobos y el ciervo

Sonriendo, el joven Eddard Stark (Ned) llegó el primero al viejo árbol nudoso y alentó a su caballo a trotar tras haberle hecho llegar a su límite. Palmeando el cuello del animal, susurró: "Buen chico". Segundos después, con un bramido de rabia, se le unió su amigo. La cara de Robert Baratheon estaba roja de frustración y esfuerzo.

-No ha sido una carrera justa. Este es tu país. Conoces este camino demasiado bien.

Con una sonrisa socarrona, Ned discrepó:

-Pero no he cabalgado en años. Hay algunos hoyos nuevos, ramas más bajas...

-Tu caballo es más rápido que el mío -alegó Robb, pero Ned negó con la cabeza.

-No, la razón por la que he ganado es porque estás de resaca -le lanzó una mirada de fingido enfado-. Tu primera visita a Invernalia y bebes como un cosaco la noche de antes. Hueles como una destilería.

Riéndose con ganas, Robb no tuvo otra alternativa mas que estar de acuerdo.

-Hey, al venir aquí al salvaje norte se me cayó el coraje al fondo de la jarra y tuve que recuperarlo bebiéndomelo.

-¿Tu coraje? -Ned parecía incrédulo-. Pensaba que Robert de la Casa Baratheon no le tenía miedo a nada- Robert nunca necesitaba la excusa de buscar valentía para tomarse una jarra de vino o cerveza, algo sobre lo que su guardián, Jon Arryn, siempre le reprendía. Por el camino, no había estado acompañado de ninguna voz sensata que frenara su apetito y la noche anterior estuvo más ebrio de lo que Ned lo había visto jamás.

-Oh, no temo a ningún hombre, pero oigo aullidos de loba por estos lares -Robb miró al frente, enfocando los ojos en algún objeto distante-. Solo hay una cosa a la que temo... y es a tu hermana.

-¿A mi hermana? La última vez que la vi estaba flacucha como un palo y actuaba más como un hombre que como una dama. ¿Cómo puede ser que te asuste tanto? -Ned miró a su amigo. Lo único que Robert Baratheon disfrutaba más que una jarra de vino era la compañía de jóvenes mujeres. Robb se había ganado un hueco en más de una cama en las tabernas en las que habían parado a lo largo del camino, aunque su mandíbula cuadrada, unos hombros anchos y unos brazos musculosos le daban el trabajo casi hecho.

Aun siendo él la opción menos atractiva, Ned se había visto quitándose de encima a los moscardones de Robb después de que este se hubiera retirado por la noche. Decidido a mantenerse puro para su noche de bodas, Ned siempre las había rechazado; le decepcionaban. Aunque a menudo encontraba atractiva a alguna mujer y su lado más primitivo intentaba arrastrarle, su honor y el honor de su futura mujer, quienquiera que fuese, eran más importantes.

-No hay nada más temible que la mujer con quien te han comprometido -Robb miró a su amigo-. Un día lo entenderás. ¿Con quién crees que te casarás al final? ¿Lord Stark ha sugerido ya a alguien?

-No. Soy el segundo hermano. Hasta la boda de Brandon, dudo que Padre me encuentre una pareja. Siendo el heredero, él merece el mejor partido -contestó Ned, negando con la cabeza.

-Desventajas de tener un hermano más guapo, más famoso y mucho más extrovertido -se mofó Robert-. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez cómo será ella? ¿Qué aspecto tendrá? ¿Cómo será en la cama? -lo interrogó con unos ojos centelleantes y maliciosos.

-Será alguna hija de algún Lord, imagino. Alguien con quien Padre quiera reforzar las relaciones. Lo demás... ¿qué más da?

-¿Que qué más da? -replicó Robb furioso-. Yo quiero casarme con alguien de quien me pueda enamorar. Alguien con quien estuviera encantado de tener hijos y no una estirada con cara de asco con quien tuviera que follar por obligación una vez al año.

-Buena suerte con mi hermana. Si no ha cambiado, seguirá teniendo cara de asco -guiñándole un ojo, Ned dirigió la mirada hacia el horizonte-. Invernalia está justo detrás de aquella colina. ¿Quieres pasear hablando sobre el amor como un par de solteronas, o echamos una carrera?

-No creo que mi estómago lo soportara -gruñó Robb.

~X~

Lyanna y Benjen se turnaban para montar alrededor de la pista. Con su vestido azul más sencillo y desgastado, Lyanna sonreía ampliamente mientras el hijo menor del Maestro de los Caballos, Hullen, gritaba instrucciones que ella ignoraba.

Era cuestión de tiempo que aceptara que ella no quería aprender a montar como una dama, a pesar de que ella recordara lo que él le había explicado a Ben.

Cejando en su empeño, Hullen se dio cuenta finalmente de que sus palabras estaban cayendo en saco roto y dejó que Lyanna hiciera lo que quisiera. Más de un hombre había intentado ya cambiar sus maneras. Su septa había desistido y ahora ella pasaba más tiempo con el arco que con la aguja, aunque hasta el momento no se le había permitido participar en ninguna justa.

Su padre se lo había prohibido. Según él, había ido demasiado lejos. Debía recordar que cuando se casara y se fuese a Bastión de Tormentas, las libertades que se tomaba en Invernalia no serían aceptadas.

Cuando ella iba a "practicar cetrería" o a "dar un agradable paseo por la nieve" con su hermano pequeño, en realidad se dirigían al mismo claro donde improvisaban un campo de justas completo con sus pistas y lanzas. Benjen le mostraba lo que le habían enseñado y luego se desafiaban. Si alguno de los hombres de su padre se había tropezado con el lugar por casualidad, no había dicho ni pío.

A pesar de ser una dama, Lyanna tenía un talento natural mayor al de su hermano menor.

Cuando era pequeña, podría haberse hecho pasar por un chico, pero ahora que se estaba convirtiendo en toda una muchacha Lyanna se encontraba asumiendo el hecho de que había nacido mujer. El pequeño Benjen crecería para convertirse en caballero y a ella se le dejarían las tareas de tener hijos y lo que fuera que se esperara de las damas.

A menudo pensaba en cortarse el pelo y vivir la vida de un osado caballero, pero no era tan estúpida como para no saber cómo acabaría el asunto en el momento en que algún bestia descubriera que no era una polla lo que tenía entre las piernas.

No era justo, se dijo a sí misma.

Gritando y acompañada del golpeteo de los cascos, Lyanna espoleó al caballo y galopó hacia el borde del circulo, atravesándolo fácilmente hacia la entrada.

Dos chicos a caballo trotaban a través del puente levadizo hacia los guardias y ella reconoció a su hermano al instante: sus rasgos eran tan característicos del norte que podría haber tenido "Stark" tatuado en la frente.

-¡Ned! -llamó mientras cabalgaba-. Llegas tarde. Te esperábamos hace dos días. ¿Por qué no mandaste un cuervo para hacernos saber que llegarías hoy? -se giró hacia el acompañante de su hermano y sonrió-. Robert.

Robert había estado observándola desde que sus ojos se toparon con ella, con la boca abierta en una expresión de vil horror.

-Creo que voy a vomitar -gimió, bajó de un salto del caballo y se dirigió al muro más cercano, que parecía estable. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se oyeron las arcadas.

Tan pronto como Ned desmontó, Lyanna hizo lo mismo y casi lo derriba cuando corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo ha ido el camino? Has crecido... ¿cuánto mides ahora?

Él mostro la tímida y silenciosa sonrisa torcida que ella recordaba de cuando eran pequeños y correteaban por Invernalia. Todo el mundo decía siempre que Lyanna y Brandon habían armado jaleo de sobra para los cuatro. Ben tenía algo de la tranquilidad de Ned, aunque posiblemente no al mismo nivel.

-Estoy bien. Mírate... -Ned alzó el brazo para que su hermana girara y ella accedió, riendo-. ¿Qué le ha pasado al monstruito que dejé? Estás muy guapa.

Lyanna puso los ojos en blanco.

-Parece que no he impresionado a mi prometido. Un momento en mi presencia y sale huyendo medio enfermo. No pinta bien la noche de bodas.

Ned soltó una risita

-La próxima vez, avísame y me aseguraré de no llevar un vestido con el bajo lleno de barro que apesta a caballo.

Benjen se les unió entonces, fácilmente medio pie más bajo que su otro hermano, y se llevaron los caballos al establo. Mientras los tres jóvenes lobos se encaminaban a saludar al resto de su manada, Lyanna paró para girarse y ver si Robert Baratheon tenía intención de unirse a ellos.

Estaba en la puerta de los establos, pero tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron, se giró hacia las sombras y el ruido de su estómago vaciándose se oyó una vez más.


	2. La bienvenida a Invernalia

**De árboles blancos y rosas azules**

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre esta obra. Todo esto pertenece a GRRM, yo solo juego con la historia que nos ha dado.**

~X~

Capítulo dos: La bienvenida a Invernalia

Abochornado, Robb al final llegó al Salón Principal, pero en vez de a su amigo y sus hermanos pequeños, se encontró a Lord Rickard Stark y Brandon Stark, su hijo mayor y heredero.

Parecía que Lord Rickard ya conocía las razones por las que Robert se había retrasado cuando, triste y sombrío, se dejó caer en su trono. Descendiente de los fríos reyes del norte, pensó Robb. Sí, seguro que también podía ver de dónde salía la cara larga y seria de Ned.

Brandon Stark, al lado de su padre, era harina de otro costal. No era difícil ver que era una raza de lobo muy diferente a la que Robb estaba acostumbrado. Escondía una sonrisa a duras penas, y más de una y dos veces dejó escapar un ligero tono de burla.

Robert no dudaba que este cuñado tendría una personalidad más parecida a la suya que Ned. Lo preferiría como hermano antes que a los de su sangre. Podía jurar que Stannis había nacido con un palo por el culo, y Renly a veces era más una hermana que un hermano.

Finalmente, una vez terminadas las presentaciones y los saludos, Brandon se llevó a Robb del salón la excusa de enseñarle el castillo, pero en cuanto se aseguró de que nadie les oía se giró y le dijo: "Te enseñaré tus aposentos y podrás dormir hasta que te recuperes. Estamos dando una fiesta en tu honor esta noche, y no quieres que mis compañeros del norte crean que vamos a casar a Lyanna con alguien que no puede soportar su cerveza, ¿verdad?"

Brandon slapped him on the back and Robb felt himself go pale.

Brandon le dio una palmada en la espalda y a Robb le dio vueltas la cabeza.

"Te vendrá bien descansar, estás de un humor de perros. ¿O debería decir de lobos?" La risa del Stark resonó en la habitación, como haría la de Robert si se encontrara mejor.

Como no quería parecer un sureño débil a ojos de su futura novia, Robb hizo lo que Brandon le dijo y se arrebujó entre las pieles de la cama después de haberse quitado algunas capas de ropa. Había esperado que en Invernalia hiciera tanto frío como a sus alrededores, pero se sorprendió al encontrarlo extrañamente cálido, y no solo por el fuego que ardía en su habitación.

El sueño lo reclamó rápidamente y soñó que estaba sentado en el trono de Jon Arryn en Eeyrie, algo que hacía a menudo por simple diversión cuando el guarda no estaba a la vista, aunque esta vez tenía compañía femenina. Una doncella con un simple vestido azul y la cara sonsorada por el esfuerzo estaba sentada en su regazo con su largo pelo negro cayéndole sobre los hombros. Sus grandes ojos negros sonreían mientras sus labios se abrían y pronunciaban su nombre de una forma que hacía que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera.

~X~

Benjen miró a su padre, a sus dos hermanos mayores y a su hermana, todos sentados a la mesa junto a su invitado, Robert Baratheon, el amigo de Ned y el prometido de Lyanna. Por un momento se preguntó si estaba celoso; quería sentarse y hablar con Ned sobre lo que había aprendido en Eeryrie y sobre cómo eran los caballeros allí. También quería hablar con el amigo de su hermano y preguntar si de verdad era un guerrero fuerte y temible y si le daría la oportunidad de empuñar el martillo del que ya había llegado a oir leyendas.

Entonces Ben echó un vistazo a los hombres con los que estaba sentado y no envidió en absoluto a la mesa que presidía la sala.

-¿Greatjon? -dijo dirigiéndose al hombre corpulento que se sentaba enfrente de él -¿Cuántos hombres has matado?

Tomando un largo trago de cerveza, Greatjon Umber, joven pero superando en altura a la mayoría de los presentes en la sala, dejó bruscamente su jarra en la mesa y empezó a contar su historia. Una vez Greatjon hubo terminado, otro hombre empezó a contar sus hazañas y tras él, otro má con cuidado la cerveza que su padre le había permitido beber, sabiendo de buena tinta que Lord Rickard estaría contando cuántas se bebía para mandarlo a la cama a la mínima que viera que ya había tenido suficiente, Ben se sentó y escuchó con interés.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de las ocasiones como en la que se hallaba. Benjen siempre había soñado con ser un Sir como Lord Stark de Invernalia, sin importarle su condición de tercer hijo. Incluso ahora, cuando ya se había convertido en un hombre, aún se tragaba los cuentos de la vieja Nana sobre hazañas heroicas y osados caballeros derrotando bestias fantásticas.

Desde su punto de vista, parecía que los Lords y los herederos no se lo pasaban nada bien. Su propio padre tenía que sentarse en soledad en su trono en vez de pasar el tiempo entre sus hombres oyendo sus historias (a Brandon le pasaba algo parecido, y a Ned también, cuando estaba en casa). Robert Baratheon alzó la vista una o dos veces, dando la impresión de querer estar también en los bancos en vez de sentado al lado de Lord Stark.

Momentos antes a su invitado se le veía de un color verdoso, pero Ben se dio cuenta de que su rostro iba mejorando por momentos aunque estuviera bebiendo alguna cerveza que otra. También se percató de que miraba mucho a Lyanna cuando pensaba que ella no lo veía.

Pobre Robert. Parecía que la idea de casarse le repugnaba tanto como a Lyanna. Había echado hasta el desayuno tan pronto como le habían presentado.

Su hermana le había contado a Ben que el matrimonio era una maldición que los dioses masculinos habían lanzado sobre las mujeres, quienes ni siquiera habían pedido nacer mujeres. Una vez se hubiera casado, tendría que irse de Invernalia para vivir en cualquier otro sitio y hacer costura en vez de montar justas secretas en los bosques con su hermano.

Ella no era la única prometida de entre sus hermanos. Brandon estaba prometido con Catelyn Tully, la mayor de las hijas de Lord Hoster de Aguasdulces. A ojos de Ben no era ninguna ventaja, ya que dudaba que cualquier cuento nuevo sobre lugares lejanos que esta Catelyn pudiera contar fuera a resutar la mitad de divertido que hacer justas con su hermana.

Además, Ben había oído cómo algunos hombres decían que cuando un hombre y una mujer estaban recién casados, apenas los veías por un tiempo. Cuando Ned estuviera el en valle, Ben se quedaría solo.

A decir verdad, Lyanna era la hermana favorita de Ben y la echaría de menos cuando le llegara el momento de irse, sin importar qué hermano se quedara a hacerle compañía. Pero Robert no parecía estra tan mal; si tenía suerte, su marido quizá le enseñaría cómo usar su martillo. Ben esperaba que no. Si Lyanna no pudiera practicar, entonces él acabaría siendo el mejor luchador de los dos; es vergonzoso tener que admitir que eres menos habilidoso que tu hermana.

Mirándose a los ojos, Lyanna le guiñó el ojo a Ben y este le devolvió una sonrisa.


	3. El camino a Harrenhal

**De árboles blancos y rosas azules**

**No tengo derechos sobre nada. Todo esto pertenece a GRRRM, yo solo juego con la historia que nos ha dado.**

~X~

Capítulo tres: El camino a Harrenhal

Sudoroso pero de buen humor, Robb golpeó fuerte a Ned en la espalda; un último golpe para vengarse por haber perdido el combate contra él solo unos momentos antes.

-Igual sería mejor que me retaras con una espada- dijo Robb riendo.

-Y con una lanza -añadió Ned con una sonrisa.

No muy lejos de donde estaba sentado su hermano pequeño observando con gran admiración, apoyado en una valla de madera estaba Brandon, que soltó la risotada que tendría que haber soltado Ned.

Robert Baratheon ni siquiera se había podido excusar con una distracción o un despiste, ya que Lyanna estaba montando a caballo fuera del castillo. Algunos decían que la imagen de una mujer hermosa inspiraba a un hombre para luchar con más fuerza; con el futuro cuñado de Ned parecía ocurrir lo contrario.

-Sí, pero estoy hecho para usar un martillo- dijo Robert.

Brandon miró a Benjen expectante y este solo tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que esa era su última oportunidad para preguntar antes de que los dos pupilos de Jon Arryn volvieran a Nido de Águilas. Bajando de un salto de la valla, corrió hacia Robb.

-¿Puedo cogerlo? ¡Por favor!

Robb miró a Ned y luego se volvió hacia el más joven de los Stark.

-No lo sé. ¿Puedes?

-Que no se te caiga en el pie -dijo Brandon mientras se dirigía a disfrutar del espectáculo-. Ser un tullido no te ayudará precisamente a convertirte en un gran caballero.

Sacudiéndose las manos en los pantalones, Benjen replicó.

-Sir Humfrey Hardyng se rompió el pie en una justa del Torneo de Vado Ceniza y aún así participó en el Juicio de Siete.

-Y si haces memoria, murió poco después. Haz caso a tus hermanos mayores -añadió Ned, aún de buen humor, aunque él lo evidenciaba menos que sus compañeros.

La cabeza del martillo cayó por su propio peso en el barro y la paja del patio y el mango floreado fue a parar contra la valla a poca distancia de donde Ben se había sentado a admirar el arma. Envolviendo sus manos entorno a él con expresión de admiración, Ben flexionó las rodillas y, usando toda la fuerza que su cuerpo aún joven podía ejercer, lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Puedo cogerlo! -gritó mientras Brandon aplaudía. Entonces Ben empezó a andar torpemente hacia el dueño del martillo.

-¡Vaya! -Robert se apresuró a quitárselo de las manos, cogiéndolo y apoyándolo sobre su hombro como si no pesara nada-. No le costará mucho romper algún que otro tobillo.

El rostro de Ben, algo enfadado, se iluminó de repente al girarse hacia el mayor de sus hermanos.

-¿Crees que padre me dejará tener uno?

-Un martillo es una buena arma y me atrevería a decir que puede romper huesos muy fácilmente -dijo Brandon con una sonrisita, cogiendo su propia espada en vez de una de las de filo romo que habían usado Robb y Ned para practicar-. Pero es lento. Un lobo ataca mejor con una espada, yendo a por un golpe limpio y rápido. Requiere más habilidad, claro...

-No hay muchos hombres que puedan manejar un arma tan pesada. Solo hace falta un golpe para romper un brazo, una pierna o una cabeza, y entonces tu espadachín ya no será tan increíblemente rápido.

Brandon empezó a andar en círculos alrededor de Robb.

-Veamos lo que eres capaz de hacer. No pienses que has visto todo lo que un lobo puede hacer porque hayas luchado con mi hermano tantas veces. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo respirando el fino aire de Nido de Águilas y ha perdido sus dientes.

Ned no cambió su expresión, pero Benjen lo miró, nervioso a causa de una posible lucha entre Brandon y Robert Baratheon con su martillo de guerra.

-Sé cómo hacer que un hombre pierda algunos dientes -Robert blandió la espada-. Ahora lo vas a ver.

Y entonces Brandon Stark, heredero de Invernalia, embistió a Robert Baratheon, señor de Bastión de Tormentas. La cara de Benjen mostraba una gran preocupación y horror, pero Ned, sin embargo, había visto la sonrisa torcida de Brandon y veía cómo los dos hombres hacían más ruido que otra cosa. Benjen observó la épica batalla sin parpadear, con el corazón en un puño.

Robb y Brandon acabaron por dejar sus armas y tirarse al suelo riéndose a carcajadas. Pero cuando Robb se giró para felicitar a su oponente, se encontró con la espada de Brandon en la garganta.

-Nunca le quites el ojo a un lobo ni por un segundo- los ojos del Stark habían cambiado y, aunque seguía mostrando una leve sonrisa, ahora parecía más siniestro que jovial-. Recuerda que te vas a casar con uno, si sabes lo que te conviene. Mete tu espada en la funda equivocada y puede que te encuentres con la loba saltándote al cuello... como acabo de hacer yo.

Por un momento el silencio se apoderó del patio, pero Ned se adelantó un paso.

-Ya te has divertido bastante, Brandon. Déjalo.

Los ojos de los hermanos se encontraron.

-Ned, tú nunca has sabido cómo divertirte -Brandon dejó su espada despacio-. Si no te parecieras tanto a Padre, podría pensar que no tienes ni una gota de sangre de lobo en tus venas.

Dirigiendo una mirada cargada de significado a Robert, que tenía la mano roja a causa de la fuerza con la que se apretaba la garganta, Brandon volvió al interior del castillo.

-Me ha cortado.

Ned se volvió hacia su amigo con gesto serio.

-Sí, es lo que tienen las espadas.

Por un momento, Robb pareció furioso, pero entonces rugió y se empezó a reir a carcajadas. Confundido por lo que acababa de acontecer, Benjen se les unió algo nervioso.

~X~

Ned se percataba de que, cuanto más se alejaban de Invernalia, más se parecía Robert Baratheon al muchacho que él recordaba que era, e iba dejando atrás a la criatura enferma de amor en la que se había convertido en el momento en que sus ojos se toparon con su hermana.

Por un lado era tranquilizador, pero por otro le recordaba a una conversación que había tenido con Lyanna en Invernalia. La reputación de Robert hablaba por sí sola (en especial su afición a la compañía femenina). A Lyanna le había parecido guapo; sin lugar a dudas Robb era fuerte y atractivo. Ned pensaba que tendría tantas posibilidades de domar la rebeldía de Lyanna como cualquier otro que se hubiera fijado en su hermana, aunque sabía que ella nunca toleraría los cuchicheos que seguirían a su matrimonio.

Por muy encaprichado que Robb estuviera con su prometida, Ned no estaba muy convencido de que fuera amor verdadero, al menos no tanto como para pensar que Robb cambiaría sus costumbres. Se decía que al principio el amor quemaba, pero que al final se enfriaba. Sería en ese momento cuando Robb saldría en busca de una cama más caliente y sería también cuando Lyanna o Brandon expresarían su desacuerdo.

Recordando la reacción que había tenido Brandon, Ned pensó en el comportamiento de su hermano y en cómo, a pesar de estar prometido con Catelyn de la Casa Tully, había ignorado su honor al quitarle la virginidad a la hija de Lord Ryswell. Casi todo el mundo se había enterado.

Pero Eddard Stark estaba decidido a ser honorable aunque su hermano le tomara el pelo con el hecho de que aún no se hubiera estrenado. Nunca se acostaría con una mujer fuera de su matrimonio, fuese con quien fuese y cuando fuese y sin importar lo que sus hermanos o sus amigos pensaran.

Ned notó que Robert no se había acostado con ninguna mujer durante el viaje de vuelta al Valle, a pesar de que Robert había recuperado su audacia, cosa que le sorprendió pero que agradeció. Unas cuantas veces alguna moza se las había arreglado para sentarse encima de Robb, pero todo lo que conseguían era hacer un comentario sobre la cicatriz que tenía Robb en la garganta; eso le bastaba para quitarse de encima a la puta en cuestión.

Ned se llegaba a pensar que quizá el cambio sería permanente, aunque también deseaba que Robb fuera capaz de mantenerse alerta la próxima vez que vieran a Lyanna, en Harrenhal.

~X~

Lord Rickard Stark observaba a tres de sus hijos mientras bajaban por el Camino Real y mientras cabalgaba se preguntaba si era mejor enviar como pupilo a Benjen, su hijo menor, o si debería continuar su educación por su cuenta. Tanto Ned como Brandon habían cambiado mucho después de haber sido guardianes de dos Lords diferentes.

Mientras que Brandon se enfadaba fácilmente y se reía con más facilidad aún, Ned había salido más a él. Contemplándolos serenamente, Lord Stark deseó poder combinar a sus dos hijos mayores; entonces habría creado al mayor Guardián del Norte que jamás hubiera existido. Con todo, esperaba que Brandon lo hiciera bien. Sin duda tenía todo lo necesario para convertirse en un Lord Stark memorable, si no en el más sabio.

Si solo tuviera algo de la firmeza de Ned... Ciertamente, su hijo había crecido bien bajo la tutela de Lord Arryn, aunque siempre había sido su hijo más tranquilo, incluso cuando era un bebé.

Para suavizar su carácter, Lord Rickard había seguido el consejo del Maestre Walys y había prometido a su hijo mayor y heredero con la hija de Lord Hoster Tully de Aguasdulces. Tenía la esperanza de que, con una unión tan ventajosa para su heredero, Brandon pudiera sentar cabeza y ser más comedido. Se decía que la chica era muy guapa, encantadora y todo lo que una dama debería ser; además, su padre y su tío tenían fama de ser hombres fuertes y con un gran sentido del deber.

Ned podría quedarse con algunas tierras cerca de Invernalia y así estaría a mano para ser la voz de conciencia de su hermano mayor.

Las cosas habían sido mucho más difíciles en lo que respecta al compromiso de Lyanna, aunque Lord Rickard admitía que era por culpa suya. Había sido demasiado permisivo con su hija; siempre le había dado rienda suelta para hacer lo que quisiera. El resultado había sido una chica que intentaba ser como sus hermanos, y eso le iba a dar problemas cuando se trasladara a algún lugar donde se esperara que se comportara como la dama de alta cuna que era.

No obstante, la suerte de que hubiera salido guapa había ayudado un poco. Lord Robert Baratheon, aunque era poco más que un niño, tenía fama de ser tan obstinado como Lyanna, o eso le había dicho John Arryn; pero no había tenido muchas pruebas de ello durante su estancia en Invernalia. El chico se había dedicado a mirar embelesado a su futura esposa como un loco enamorado.

Era de agradecer que estuviera realmente interesado por ella, pero también exasperante. Simplemente sería otro hombre más al que Lyanna se quitaría de encima sin el menor tacto ni consideración.

Tendría que encontrar una esposa para Ned pronto. Dado que era el segundo en la sucesión del título de Lord Stark y que tendía a retirarse y a dejar a otros hacerse con la gloria, pasaría apuros para encontrar a otra Catelyn Tully para él, pero sin duda eso fortalecería la relación con alguno de sus hombres más leales.

O quizás, como recompensa por su comportamiento, permitiría que Ned se casara por amor...


	4. Dragones, peces y otras criaturas

**De árboles blancos y rosas azules**

**No tengo derechos sobre nada. Todo esto pertenece a GRRM, yo solo juego con la historia que nos ha dado.**

~X~

Capítulo cuatro: Dragones, peces y otras criaturas

Siguiendo a su padre en silencio mientras se dirigían al castillo de otro Lord más, los sirvientes correteaban de aquí para allá, entrando en pánico porque su amo no estaba. Pero es que, ¿quién podría contrariar al rey? ¿Quién podría hacerlo?

Si alguien lo intentaba, Rhaegar se preocupaba por cómo respondía su padre. Desde hacía tiempo, la tendencia Targaryen a las mentes inestables ya se estaba empezando a manifestar, y él había visto la obsesión creciente de su padre por el fuego. Rhaegar no estaba tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de la fascinación del Rey Aerys hacia los pirómanos.

"Si se cree un dragón como Aerion, entonces le dejaré caer en el olvido y zanjamos el asunto", pensó, pero Rhaegar se arrepintió al instante. Lo que fuera en lo que se estuviera convirtiendo, el rey era su padre y, como hijo, Rhaegar tenía que mostrarle algo de afecto.

Además, si su padre moría, Rhaegar tendría que ascender al trono y tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

_El ejército de hielo y la espada ardiente. El príncipe que fue prometido. Los dragones pronto volverán a esta tierra. El dragón tiene tres cabezas. Una canción de hielo y fuego. _

Aunque estaban de camino a Harrenhal para competir en un torneo tan excesivo como el castillo en sí, Rhaegar se acordó de que no era un guerrero por naturaleza. De niño, a Rhaegar le había gustado mucho leer y había preferido un libro o tocar su arpa antes que coger una espada de entrenamiento. Fueron los mismos libros los que cambiaron eso.

Leyendo una profecía tras otra en la Gran Biblioteca, Rhaegar acabó por descubrir la verdad. Tanto al otro lado del mar como en Poniente, ya fueran un devotos de los siete, los antiguos dioses, el dios de la luz o cualquier otra deidad, cada uno tenía una teoría de lo que iba a pasar.

_La larga noche, los Otros y la batalla por el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad._

El joven Rhaegar se desesperó cuando hubo relacionado todo lo que había leído, pero entonces se convenció a sí mismo de que él debería ser la esperanza del hombre, de la supervivencia. Aparcó su arpa y cogió una espada, no como una elección, sino por el deber.

Ahora, precedido por su reputación de guerrero temible, podía dirigir a sus tropas contra el enemigo que acechaba, aunque ya sabía que no era él el príncipe que fue prometido.

_Tengo un hijo, Aegon; el príncipe que fue prometido cuando el cometa apareció, pero el dragón tiene tres cabezas. Tiene que haber tres._

Si el fuego era la obsesión de su padre, el ejército de hielo y muerte que se aproximaba era la suya.

_Hielo y fuego. Fuego y hielo. El mundo se había desequilibrado y debía ser restaurado, de otra forma sería consumido por uno u otro._

Ese tema ocupaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta tal punto que apenas dedicaba un momento a las pequeñas disputas y batallas de los que vivían al sur del muro. Cuando los Otros vinieran, no les preocuparía a qué Gran Lord reclamar la propiedad de una extensión de la costa, o un bosque, o un castillo; se lo apropiarían sin miramientos.

Su mujer aún no había dado a luz a Aegon, y aún estaba débil, pero aún así había hecho el viaje. Los maestres les habían dicho a ambos que nunca tendría otro niño.

_Pero habrá tres dragones cuando vuelvan, y un dragón sin jinete podría ser una bestia peligrosa e incontrolable._

Había pensado en su hermano menor, Viserys, pero cuando preguntó a los videntes si había dragones en su futuro, ellos contestaron que los únicos dragones que vería en su vida estarían hechos de piedra.

Aun así, su madre todavía menstruaba, y no había razón por la que no pudiera tener más hijos. ¿Podría ser otra hija, una Visenya, una mujer montando dragones con Aegon y Rhaenys?

El puzzle consumía sus pensamientos constantemente, incluso entonces, mientras seguía a su padre e intentaba no enterarse de lo mal que trataba a sus súbditos.

"Ten cuidado, Padre, puede que necesite que esta gente venga el próximo invierno."

~X~

Catelyn Tully acabó de peinarse el largo pelo caoba en su tienda y cuidó que su conjunto estuviera bien.

-¡Cat, Cat, está aquí! -su hermana Lysa irrumpió en la tienda con el pelo alborotado.

Por un momento, a Cat se le olvidó respirar. Sabía que él iba a estar allí, pues era su intención entrar en las listas, pero saber que ya había llegado era una cosa muy distinta. Brandon Stark, su futuro marido, estaba allí.

-¿Dónde? Quiero verlo.

Lysa la guio fuera de la tienda a paso rápido.

-Los Starks se están aproximando al castillo. Vi sus estandartes: un fondo blanco con un lobo gris.

Catelyn, buscando a un caballero entre todos los presentes y con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho, fue guiada a través de los numerosos pasillos de Harrenhal, el castillo más grande jamás construido. Era lo suficientemente grande como para alojar a gran parte de la nobleza de Poniente y a sus familias, razón por la cual había muchas menos tiendas montadas en el exterior de las que solía haber en un torneo de esa envergadura.

Algunos decían que se escribirían muchas canciones sobre ese torneo y que sería el torneo más grande que se hubiera celebrado. Si Cat consiguiese una mirada, una palabra o un baile con su futuro marido, entonces lo sería, pensó.

No sería la primera vez que se vieran, pero aquel primer contacto acabó con la expulsión de Aguasdulces de su amigo de la infancia Petyr Baelish, más comúnmente conocido como Meñique, cuando desafió a Brandon Stark, heredero de Invernalia, a un duelo por la mano de Cat.

Había intentado razonar con Petyr, hacerle ver que su compromiso se había hecho entre dos Grandes Lords a modo de alianza política y que, después de haber visto a su prometido, Catelyn estaba más que feliz con la elección, pero aún así su amigo persistió y acabó con cicatrices de recuerdo. Podría haber muerto, pero Catelyn rogó por su vida y su noble futuro esposo se calmó.

Cuando hubieron llegado a los muros, Catelyn se fue abriendo paso para coger sitio entre los muchos hombres y mujeres que habían llegado allí para ver la pompa y el espectáculo que se montaba a la llegada de los lords, los caballeros y sus comitivas.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, montado en un caballo de guerra, tan guapo y elegante como lo recordaba.

Sus mechones castaño claro le caían lisos hasta la barbilla y llevaba una barba de varios días, "la cantidad exacta", pensó Catelyn. Cuando bajó del caballo, apreció su estatura y su constitución de guerrero y deseó poder ir a su encuentro, a hablar con él o a oírle reír, pero nada de eso se consideraría apropiado.

"Habrá mucho tiempo. Nuestros caminos se cruzarán incluso en un lugar tan grande como este", pensó ella, casi derritiéndose. Solo un año de espera y serían marido y mujer. Sintió cómo los calores que tenía cada vez que pensaba en ello la recorrían de arriba abajo. No era una mala reacción, ya que se decía que el Norte era frío.

_Lady Catelyn Stark de Invernalia_. Le gustó cómo sus labios pronunciaron el nombre, como si siempre hubiera sido ese su destino, y sonrió.


	5. Nieve, fuego y hierro

**De árboles blancos y rosas azules**

**No tengo derechos sobre nada. Todo esto pertenece a GRRM, yo solo juego con la historia que nos ha dado.**

~X~

Capítulo cinco: Nieve, fuego y hierro

Ned alzó la vista y se quedó mirando con la boca abierta a la chica que estaba un poco más arriba. Muchas veces se había burlado de Robert por cómo había reaccionado la primera vez que vio a Lyanna y por cómo se derretía siempre que la tenía cerca. Ahora sabía por qué.

Ella estaba allí para ver la entrada de los caballeros y los grandes lords y, por un momento, él captó su atención, aunque apartó la vista rápidamente. Por difícil que le resultara admitirlo, ella había mirado a Robb un poco más de tiempo.

Aun así, los ojos de Ned eran más fieles y él estiró el cuello para no perderla de vista. Era alta y esbelta y su pelo, tan blanco como la nieve, le caía por la espalda. Llevaba un vestido lila y por un momento Ned se preguntó si haría juego con sus ojos y si sería una princesa Targaryen, pero entonces su conocimiento de las grandes casas le hizo recordar que no había ningún descendiente directo de la edad de aquella doncella.

No importaba; desde aquel momento se había convertido en la reina del corazón de Eddard Stark. Si acabara entrando en las listas y por algún milagro ganara, entonces la coronaría Reina del Amor y la Belleza sin dudar ni un segundo.

De repente se dio cuenta de que otra vez le estaban observando, pero no era su princesa en esta ocasión.

Robb se giró para seguir la dirección de los ojos de Ned, y entonces sonrió ampliamente.

-Nunca pensé que vería el día en que en que Ned Stark de Invernalia mirara a una chica de esa manera. Ya le dije a Jon Arryn que algún día tendría un efecto positivo sobre ti.

Ned sonrió e intentó tragarse el sabor amargo de los celos al recordar que la princesa de nieve había mirado a Robb un instante más que a él. ¿Y quién podria culparla? Era obvio que su compañero estaba allí para competir; tenía complexión de guerrero y Ned ya sabía que las mujeres lo encontraban más atractivo.

Acostumbrado a quedarse en la sombra que otros proyectaban, Ned deseó que por una vez fuera él, en vez de su amigo o su hermano, quien se llevara el premio. Nadie miraba nunca al segundo hijo del Lord de Invernalia, siempre era Brandon quien llamaba la atención y ahora parecía que también era el segundo pupilo de Jon Arryn.

Por un momento, Ned se preguntó si debería entrar en las listas para ver si su dama misteriosa se fijaría en él, pero entonces se sacó la idea de la cabeza. No era el tipo de hombre al que le gustaba la violencia o la gloria como Brandon o Robb y, aunque era un buen espadachín, no era sobresaliente y nunca se había interesado por las justas.

No, si pudiera ganarse su favor, quienquiera que fuese ella, quería hacerlo siendo él mismo. Quería saber su nombre por encima de todo, si era noble o plebeya y si ya estaba prometida. Una mujer tan hermosa como aquella debía de haber captado la atención de muchos hombres y, si era dama de alta cuna, ¿qué podría ofrecerle Eddard como segundo hijo que no fuera su alma?

Robb se rio de él de nuevo cuando se detuvieron y entonces unos cuantos sirvientes se reunieron a su alrededor mientras desmontaban. El caos aumentó cuando se oyó un cuerno; entonces el conjunto de lords y caballeros que había estado llegando de forma constante partió.

Un rugido se alzó en el aire y Ned miró entre el gentío y vio a un caballero con armadura negra acompañado de otro caballero de la Guardia Real. Supo quienes eran al instante, al igual que el resto de hombres y mujeres que los vieron.

El caballero de la Guarda Real era Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer, y el dragón rojo de tres cabezas sobre un fondo negro era de la Casa Targaryen; no le hizo falta esperar a que el Príncipe Rhaegar se quitara el yelmo y saludase para saber que se trataba de él. Su pelo blanco creaba un fuerte contraste con su atuendo negro, pero Ned se percató de que todas y cada una de las mujeres que se encontraban allí se olvidaron de respirar por un segundo.

Instintivamente, sus ojos buscaron a la princesa de nieve. Incluso a distancia se podía apreciar que Rhaegar ocupaba todo su pensamiento.

"¿Qué posibilidades tendría yo de quedarme con una chica con esta competencia?", pensó Ned, pero entonces le interrumpieron.

-Ned, Robert, seguidme. Mejor instalarnos mientras el resto del mundo admira al príncipe.

Siguieron las instrucciones de su padre adoptivo, deteniéndose solo ante una puerta para permitir a dos damas nobles cruzarla por delante de ellos. Ambas tenían el pelo largo, color caoba, y llevaban vestidos de color azul y rojo. Los broches a juego con forma de pez confirmaban que pertenecían a la Casa Tully.

No había duda de que querían ver a Rhaegar Targaryen como casi todos los demás.

Podrían ser Catelyn y Lysa tully, pensó Ned. Una de ellas sería la mujer de su hermano mayor y Señora de Invernalia algún día. Brandon había dicho que su prometida era guapa y, aunque las dos chicas que cruzaron la puerta eran guapas, solo la más alta llamaba la atención.

Una vez el camino estuvo despejado, se dio cuenta de que Robert las seguia con la mirada mientras se tocaba distraídamente con el pulgar la cicatriz que le había dejado Brandon, gesto que solía hacer cuando miraba a doncellas hermosas.

~X~

-Padre, ¿puedo ir a explorar? Dicen que hay un espectáculo de mimos -Benjen iba dando saltitos alrededor de su padre, incapaz de contener su emoción-. ¡Por favor!

Lord Rickard dio su permiso con un ademán, pero antes de que Benjen pudiera salir corriendo le dijo que debía ir con su hermano mayor... y, por supuesto, una vez Benjen dijo que sí, Lyanna insistió en que ella debería acompañarlos también.

Malhumorado, les permitió ir y buscó con la mirada a Hoster Tully para hablar de los planes para la boda de Brandon. Se acercaba el momento. Había visto a la chica en cuestión por el castillo y no había duda de que ella ya era toda una mujer.

Mientras Benjen caminaba en dirección a las diversas hogueras que se habían encendido ahora que el cielo había pasado de azul a naranja y rojo, Lyanna y Brandon corrían en círculos a su alrededor, riendo y de buen humor.

Lyanna no cesaba de intentar pillar a Brandon mientras este cogía a su hermano pequeño por los pies y se lo echaba al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas, armando un gran griterío entre los dos. No era un comportamiento digno de un noble, pero ahora que se encontraba fuera de la vista de su estricto padre quería jugar tanto como los otros lobeznos.

Entonces vio a su otro hermano, Ned, y a Robert Baratheon, y dejó a Ben otra vez en el suelo. Lyanna fue la primera en llegar hasta Ned, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo con fuerza, haciendo que se dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano pequeño. Brandon rio al ver al compañero de su hermano, el ciervo, convertirse en un conejo ante sus ojos.

"Si quiere entrar en una refriega como pretendía, entonces puede que sea mejor que Lyanna se vaya", pensó Brandon para sí. Si no, Robert Baratheon podría perder su honor en el campo. Su hermana pequeña ya se ponía lo bastante enferma al pensar en que tenía que casarse, no digamos ya si no tuviera el consuelo de que su futuro marido era con toda probabilidad un luchador más fuerte que ella.

"Tendrán unos hijos fieros", pensó Brandon para sí, "y Bastión de Tormentas será un aliado fuerte en caso de que algún día lo necesite".

Miró con satisfacción la línea irregular que presentaba Robert debajo de la barbilla, lugar donde había apoyado su espada aquel día, y entonces se dirigió a hablar con él y con su hermano. No es que Robert hablase mucho mientras Lyanna se encontraba cerca, y cuando su hermana y Ben se mostraron algo inquietos, les permitió con agrado marchar a explorar.

Una vez estuvo libre de su hermano mayor, Benjen se vio capaz de confiarse a Lyanna, la hermana con quien mejor se llevaba y compañera en la mayoría de sus travesuras.

-¿Dónde vamos? -dijo ella riendo.

Él se detuvo y sacó algo de debajo de su capa: el broche ornamentado que llevaba a menudo para abrocharse la capa, con forma de cabeza de lobo.

-Voy a vender esto.

Lyanna se quedó a cuadros.

-¿Por qué quieres venderlo?

La sonrisa de Ben se hizo más amplia mientras se preparaba para revelar su plan secreto.

-Necesito comprar un caballo y una armadura. Voy a entrar en las listas.

A su hermana le llevó un momento creerlo, pero una vez lo hizo le entró la risa.

-Si yo puedo derribarte del caballo, ¿qué probabilidades tienes contra el Príncipe Rhaegar, Ser Barristen Selmy o una larga lista de otros que ni me voy a molestar en nombrar? ¿Y qué dirá padre? Además, ni siquiera eres caballero.

-Padre no se enterará -dijo Benjen, algo menos seguro que al principio de su confesión-. No voy a apuntarme como Benjen de la Casa Stark. Voy a ser un caballero misterioso.


End file.
